ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
D.B. Express
The D.B. Express is a Ninja vehicle built by Nya for use as a mobile base. It is a large black and red vehicle that has a cloaking device. The D.B. Express was primarily used by Nya to search for the Ninja when they went missing. It was briefly used by Chen, but eventually reclaimed by the Ninja. History At some point prior to the Tournament of Elements, Nya created the D.B. Express should the Bounty ever be out of commission again. It was stored in the Samurai X Cave underneath the control center. Versus On the second day following the Ninjas' mysterious disappearance, Wu decided to expand the search and Nya revealed the D.B. Express. She used it to patrol the Sea of Sand until she met up with the Falcon. Nya then discovered that Zane's beacon was emanating for a distant Island and piloted the D.B. Express to New Ninjago City to find answers. Ninja Roll Upon reaching New Ninjago City, Nya parked the D.B. Express in an alleyway adjacent to Chen's Noodle House while trucks unloaded the latest shipment of goods. As they drove back to the docks, Nya used the cloaking device to transform the D.B. Express into a noodle truck and sneak onto Chen's Ferry. Dareth, however, jumped in and together, they set off for Chen's Island. Spy for a Spy Once on the Island, Nya hid the D.B. Express inside a cave behind a waterfall. While Nya went undercover as a kabuki, Dareth remained at the D.B. Express, relaying messages from the Ninja to Sensei Wu. The Brown Ninja eventually grew bored and began jamming out, though during it, he accidentally turned on the loudspeakers, broadcasting his music across the Island. Eyezor and a group of thugs soon located the D.B. Express's hiding place and after a minor problem with the cloak, Dareth piloted the vehicle through a canyon road to escape. Eventually, the autopilot was activated, though it quickly crashed the D.B. Express when it neared the road's end. Spellbound With Dareth captive, Chen took control of the D.B. Express and broadcasted the objective of the next event from the vehicle to the blimp that the contestants were in. During the event, Chen used the D.B. Express to get around the Island, monitor the events, and capturing the Elemental Masters and locking them away in its prison. The Day of the Dragon Nya reclaimed control of the D.B. Express once the Elemental Masters escaped the Noodle Factory and used it to update Wu and Misako on the situation. When Griffin Turner arrived reporting that Skylor was in danger, Garmadon ordered the Ninja to find her and Nya operated the D.B. Express in the search. However, she only discovered Eyezor and Zugu trapped in the wreckage of three Condrai Crushers and used the D.B. Express to transport them back to the palace. When the Ninja left the Island on their Elemental Dragons in pursuit of Chen's army, they left the D.B. Express on the island. In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) In Kai's retelling of the events on Chen's Island, the Ninja rode in the D.B. Express to the outskirts of a temple where Cole crashed the vehicle while trying to stop. Description The D.B. Express is a red truck-like vehicle with tinted windows. It has a cloaking device for stealth, and an auto-pilot. Functions * Camouflage - a cloaking device has been installed so that the vehicle can alter its appearance to look like a noodle truck, circus train, boulder, or school bus. * Auto-Pilot - a driver's mode activated when piloting in the front; slides the current pilot into the back-seat and brings up the Ninja Robot. Appearances *70750 Ninja DB X LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *37. "Versus" *38. "Ninja Roll" *39. "Spy for a Spy" *40. "Spellbound" *42. "The Day of the Dragon" Video Game * LEGO Ninjago: Tournament (non-canon) * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Notes * In the set, it folds out into a laboratory, and can launch a bike. The bike is not seen in the show. Gallery DBX.png|In set form MoS40DBXScreen.png DBXSoR.png|In Shadow of Ronin Pl:Ekspresowa Perełka Category:Ninjago Category:Vehicles Category:2015 Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Vehicles Category:The Tournament of Elements